The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Idea Broad
To All The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) reboot fans, Please Feel Free To Put Your Bright Ideas of inspired episodes, dimensions, music, songs, voice actors, inspired nicknames and outfits, for the seasons to come to keep this reboot running as long than any cartoon. That's would help the creators, storyboard writers, directors, editors and animators of this amazing series. The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro Gallery: The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro_ 01.png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro: 01 The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro_ 02.png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro: 02 The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro_ 03.png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro: 03 The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro_ 04.png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro: 04 The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro_ 05.png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro: 05 The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro_ 06.png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro: 06 The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro_ 07 (1).png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) Original American Version Opening Intro: 07 The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) British Version Opening Intro Gallery: Zoe McPhee Productions Television Opening Logo .png|Zoe McPhee Productions Television Opening Logo The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Verison Opening Intro 01.png|The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Version Opening Intro 01 The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Verison Opening Intro 06.png|The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Version Opening Intro 06 The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Verison Opening Intro 02.png|The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Version Opening Intro 02 The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Verison Opening Intro 03.png|The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Version Opening Intro 03 The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Verison Opening Intro 04.png|The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Version Opening Intro 04 The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Verison Opening Intro 05.png|The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - British Version Opening Intro 05 The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 - (British Verison Logo).png|The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Version) British Version Opening Logo Seasons Episodes Plots The series follows the antics of Tom in his pursuit to catch Jerry. Segments can follow one of these new scenarios: * Weirdest Fantasy Scientific Events -''' where Mr Jerry Cooper The Scientific Investor and his inventions to help Tom and everybody in a modern town to stop weirdest things from happening in the future. Used For Adult Swim's Television Series '''Jerry Cooper. * Cat and Mouse Whose Lives Outer Space - where Tom and Jerry live their life in space but each Space segment something unusual happen and Tom and Jerry like to explore the solar system. * Castles and Battles - where Tom and Jerry as a King Edward's Battle Volunteers in Scottish Castle Properties and sometimes Tom and Jerry have to go on quests to find some treasure or compete against monsters. * Wonders Of Technology - Where Tom and Jerry enter into the technology world and they cause chaos even Tom and Jerry enter inside the internet and video games. * '''Tom and Jerry Will See You Now - '''Where Tom and Jerry turned out to be cat and mouse Veterinarians and owns their own vet centre called, '''Dr J and Dr Thomas' Vets. '''In each Tom and Jerry Will See, You Now segment the cat and mouse Veterinarians have to solve and fix their patients' problems like a broken leg or arm, cut, sore ear, flu, sickness, headache and upset stomach with their tools and tricks to make their patients better. The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot - British Version New Episodes Ideas * "How To Get Jerry Into Trouble In One Day?" * "Ice Cream, Please!" * "The Chilling Tale Of Tom and Jerry And The Runaway Train" * "Wanna Play Food Fight?" * "There's Life On Mars" * "Nobody Knows Where The Serious Winter Flu Come From" * "A Life With Only One Leg and One Arm" * "Full Hard Day Of Food Prisoning Stomach Troubles" * "Here's Comes The Seatbelt Cops!" * "A Tale Of A Girl Who Never Gets A Invitation!" * "The Taxi Rush Race!" * "Upside Downers" * "The Case Of Some Seeky Bakers" New Characters: New One Time Characters: Voice Actors: Songs: Tom and Jerry's Episode Segments Melodies: * "Head, Shoulders, Tail, Knees And Paws" - (Tom and Jerry's Melody) British Version Seasons Only * "If You're Happy and We Know It" - (Tom and Jerry's Melody) British Version Seasons Only * "There's Was A Lucky Man" - (Tom and Jerry's Melody) British Version Seasons Only * "Here We Go Tootsie-Lou" - (Tom and Jerry's Melody) British Version Seasons Only * "Sing A Song" - (Tom and Jerry's Melody) British Version Seasons Only? * "Tonight We'll Steal The Show" - (Tom and Jerry's Melody) British Version Seasons Only Butch, Topsy, Lighting and Meathead's Episode Segments Melodies * "One Small Mouse Went To Tomorrow Land" - (Butch, Topsy, Lighting and Meathead's Melody) British Version Seasons Only Other Characters' Episode Segments Melodies: * "Pop Goes That Weasel" - (Spike's Melody) British Version Seasons Only * "It An Cat's Rivalry Life" - (Stardust Dog's Melody) British Version Seasons Only Other Songs: * "There Were An Space Cat and An Space Brown Mouse In A Space Rocket" - (For Cat and Mouse Whose Lives Outer Space Segments Opening Theme) British Version Seasons Only * "Do-Re-Mi" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "My Favourite Things" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Sixteen Going On Seventeen" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Consider Yourself" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "I'd Do Anything" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Where Is Love" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Food Glorious Food" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "As Long As He Needs Me - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "The Wizard Of Oz" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"- (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "A Spoonful Of Sugar" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Let's Go Fly A Kite" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Feed The Birds" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) * "Chim Chim Cher-ee" - (The Tom and Jerry Show Soundtrack Cover Version Song) Characters Outfits: Jerry's New Outfits Gallery: Mr Jerry Cooper The Scientific Investor From The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 reboot) Season 5.png|Jerry: Mr Jerry Cooper The Scientific Investor